Conventional portable electronic devices can include feedback components for executing haptic feedback in conjunction with providing a notification to a user. However, the haptic feedback that is executed does not generally reflect a current state of the feedback component. For example, as components (e.g., springs) of the feedback component degrade over time, the feedback component is unable to execute haptic feedback that compensates for such degradations. Consequently, the portable electronic device is unable to execute an optimal level of haptic feedback that can be perceived by the user.